Of Meisters and Symmetry
by Professor Soul
Summary: Soul eater fluff. This is a KiMa fanfic that I wrote in the middle of my government class. Maka and Kid met at an assembly and instantly fell for the other. How will Soul take the news of his meisters love for Kid? Will it tear the partners apart or cause awkward tension between the two? (Updates will be slow.)
1. Chapter 1

(This chapter is the only weird one that may be hard to follow as it begins with Maka remembering the day she met Kid and then jumps back to the present time at the time skip.)

I sat at my desk looking out the window at the world, taking in it's beauty and imagining what it would be like if it all suddenly disappeared without warning. My bedroom door was closed as it usually was with a small barricade built up to keep my partner out of my room. He was a cool guy and fun to work with, but he wasn't my type. I met him about 3 years ago and hit it off pretty good with him and became partners soon after, but never got really close to him.

"Oi, Maka?" came the voice if my partner outside my door.

I sighed, "What do you want Soul?"

"Jus' wondering how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"Cool."

My stomach growled, telling me it was time to eat. So, I sauntered over to my door and reluctantly removed my barricade from my door and walked out to the kitchen. Soul was leaning against the wall beside the fridge eating an apple as he tried to hide the fact he was shocked to see me out of my room, or cave as he calls it, doing something beside staring out my window daydreaming about something that he thought was an impossible idea. The whole spring break so far I've been in my room daydreaming about love and what it must feel like when you finally meet that special person that makes your heart pound out of your chest and your stomach do flips. Daydreaming about Kid.

I first met Kid the day I transferred into the academy. He had an almost intimidating look about him and no one dared to even crack a smile at him. But then I came along. Assuming by his bored expression, he had been through the new student orientation more times than he'd have liked. His black hair fell in his face while his gold eyes scanned the assembly room of new students. I had just sat down in the 4th row from the front and took out my notebook and pen to take notes. The girl next to me, who's name I later found out was Tsubaki, whispered in my ear to not make eye contact with the boy on the stage because he didn't like anybody much. I gave her a nod and doodled nonchalantly on my notebook cover. The assembly began when a voice came on over the loud speaker and said that the boy's name was Death the Kid and that he would be running the whole thing. I shifted my eyes away from my paper and up at the boy for a split second and caught myself gazing at his eyes. He smiled a very small smile that I almost didn't catch. I smiled back and immediately averted my gaze as heat rushed to my face, coloring it red. As the assembly went into full swing, I forced myself to look up at the boy giving the presentation. And that's when I noticed three white stripes on the left side of his hair. I thought it odd that he only had 3 stripes on the one side and I couldn't keep my eyes from wondering to his hair.

After the assembly ended, I went straight toward my first class of the day, science with a guy by the name of Dr. Stein. He had a screw in his head that he always twisted when he was thinking or just bored.

"Good morning class," he began. "I am Dr. Stein and I am your science teacher. Today, we will be dissecting frogs. And as the year progresses, we will dissect more complex animals.

"Uhh, professor," said a blue haired boy. "Why are we dissecting so many animals. A god like me shouldn't be required to dissect such lowly things."

"What's your name?"

"I AM BLACK STAR! AND I AIM TO SURPASS THE GODS!"

"Ah. Well, Black Star, we do dissections because that is what I enjoy most about science. In fact, we will be dissecting something new every day."

A collective groan filled the classroom, I myself wasn't a big fan of dissections.

About half way into the dissection, I spaced out and started thinking about the black haired boy at the assembly. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the picture of him out of my head. He was just so beautiful and...perfect. Someone tapped me on my shoulder causing me to jump. I turned around and met eyes with the loud, blue haired boy who looked to be no older than 16 or 17. He called himself Black Star and insisted that he was the most powerful person on the planet.

"So! What's a girl like you doing in a place like this!? You belong with me in a throne looking over the other gods!" he yelled.

"Uhh, I'm a meister. And I'm here because I have to be here for training and this is also a required class," I said.

"Haha! You're such a nerd!"

"Makaaa..."

"What a loser!"

"CHOP!"

The room fell silent as they looked at me then at the boy on the ground then to my book and back to me.

"And that is why you don't piss off Maka," announced Soul as he walked up beside me.

I sighed, "Yep."

XXX(Later that night)XXX

 _Knock knock_

"Who is it?" I called from the living room couch.

"It's me," came the voice of Kid from the other side of the door.

"C-c'mon in. The doors unlocked."

I leapt off the couch and darted into my room, burying my nose in a book just as he closed the door behind him.

"Maka? Where are you?" He asked.

"In my room," I called back. "Reading a book."

He sighed. "I should have known."

 **Sorry if this chapter confuzzled you guys a little! I was a little on the bored side when I wrote this and wasn't thinking about how I was writing it. But, I hope you guys enjoyed it because more will be coming! updates will be slow because I have started school and have a busy schedule. Comment, PM any of your ideas and *sigh* no you're not asymmetrical garbage, no matter what Kid may tell you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi! Kid!" called Soul. "She's not feeling too good so be careful around her. I don't want you getting sick either."

"Oh, okay. I'll be careful," replied Kid from just outside my door.

I set my book face down on my lap before I pulled off the "I'm sick" look moments before he opened the door.

His black hair was unusually messy and his eyes looked like he had just lost his puppy and has been searching relentlessly for days. I cocked an eyebrow at him as he closed my door behind him. My mind had already analysed the situation before he had even opened my door.

It was clear to me that Kid wasn't here just to see how I was doing. No. He wanted something a little more.

"Hello, Maka," he sighed, clearly nervous to be alone with me.

"Hey, Kid," I replied. "What brings you to this neck of the woods? I'm shocked Soul even let you in."

"Well a number of things brings me here. Number one being this strange feeling I have in the pit of my stomach. I can't explain it in just one word, but I can say I only feel it around you."

"Kid, I swear you are the dumbest person I know aside from Soul."

He looked at me confused at the simple statement I had made. I'd assumed that since he is a reaper, he'd know more stuff than I did.

"What you're feeling is something that everybody feels on different levels everyday," I began.

"And what is that?" he questioned.

"Love."

His eyes widened at the sound of the word. It was amussing to watch his face contort into different expressions. Free entertainment for me. I smiled as I tried to supress a loud laugh that was building up in my throat.

"L-love?" he finally stuttered.

"Yes you baka," I softly giggled.

"What is it?"

Really? The reaper kid needed a definition for a simple four letter word? Damn.

"Well," I sighed. "Love is something that is felt in three ways: family, friends, and a lover. When you feel love in the presence of your family, you feel happy that you're surrounded by people who really care for you more than you know. Love with a friend or friends is where you feel safe and like you have your own little family outside of your own."

"And what about love with a lover?" he asked as he inched closer to my side.

"Umm, love with a lover is a combination of both family and friend love. Only you feel a new level of happiness around them...you feel a constant need to bee around them...your cheeks turn red at the smallest things you may find embarassing...and you can only express how you feel by saying-"

"I love you."

My eyes widened as I heard the phrase awkwardly roll off Kid's tongue. It sounded forced and very foreign when he muttered it. My mouth had gone dry and my throat suddenly felt swollen, making breathing seem difficult.

I felt his hand rest gently on my leg as I tried to comprehend what had just happened between us. For the past few months I've been having feelings for both Soul and Kid, but recently they've shifted more over towards Kid. He had moved himself dirctly in front of me with his face inches from mine. His breathing was slow and a little shallow as he gazed into my eyes with his golden orbs that always put me in a trance.

"Hey Kid!" called Soul. "What's going on in there? You better not be touching my meister."

"Nothing's happening Soul! We're just talking about personal things!" I called back.

"Okay."

"Maka?" asked Kid.

"Hmm?"

"Would you...would you like to be my girlfriend? I know we've known eachother for a little over a year now, but I have this feeling in my gut that you're the girl for me."

"Kid, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you normally don't like to say those kinds of things without thinking them out for eight days."

He cocked an eyebrow at me as he looked into my eyes, causing me to drop my eyes to the book that was now lying next to me. It was starting to feel awkward between the two of us as the silence grew louder by the second. Neither one of us broke it, not even with a quiet sigh of boredom. Silence is nice, espcially when you want to savor a precious moment.

"Maka, dinners re-" said Soul as he walked into my room. "OH, umm, I'll just...yeah."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute," I replied without talking my eyes off of Kid.

When Soul had closed my door and left to go eat dinner, I flicked my eyes over to where he was standing before shaking my head and becoming part of the current time. Kid was still sitting on my bed with his face a little further away from mine. His eyes looked empty and distant like he had just discovered a new thing that everybody else steady knew about and was shocked senseless.

"Maka, I...I better go," he whispered.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because it's obvious you like Soul and not me. I'm not that stupid of a reaper."

"Kid."

"Bye, Maka."

"Kid I haven't answered your question yet."

He looked at me, his eyes suddenly bright an lively. It was odd to see so much life in his usually deadpan eyes. It was like the first time I had gotten down Witch Hunter with Soul and was able to control it completely. It was...sweet and energizing.

"I..." I muttered. 


End file.
